


【卢西兰】Si On M'Avait Dit （如果有人告诉我）

by murmurer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Le Roman Picaresque, M/M, ルチラン
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer
Summary: 卢西安诺与兰斯基搬到纽约开了万事屋以后，发生了一件小事。
Relationships: Lansky/Luciano
Kudos: 4





	【卢西兰】Si On M'Avait Dit （如果有人告诉我）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有暴力血腥描写（不建议18岁以下阅读）。有大量私设，不保证与史实或实际地理情况相符，也不代表任何政治立场。有剧团员性格输出到角色的情况，不接受的请直接点叉。
> 
> 题目来自François Audrain的同名歌曲，可以作为BGM来听。

马库里欠身把满满当当的公文包放在卢西安诺身边的空座上，坐回去看着滤壶里的咖啡一点点滴到瓷杯里。

“要是让南方佬追上了，这笔钱可就全泡汤了。” 小意大利最活跃的情报贩子兼皮条客不耐烦地扯了扯蕾丝杯垫。那时候你把车停在那么老远开外，真是吓死我了。”

“我不想动起手来剐蹭了新买的道奇。” 卢西安诺一只手摸了摸公文包，也不清点，另一只手把喝了一半的黑咖啡送到嘴边。

马库里哼笑一声，舒展两条腿往椅子里一靠，和煦的九月阳光正好照在他脸上，令人慵懒地讲起闲天。“对了，我在码头上的朋友说兰斯基最近总往地狱厨房跑，该不会是交上旁边戏院里的小女朋友了吧？”

卢西安诺把杯子往桌上“呛啷”一搁，声音稍微有点响。

“兰斯基没有什么演员小女朋友。” 他面无表情地啐了一口。 

马库里眯眯眼，暗地打量卢西安诺，然而前黑帮枪手没有忽略精明商人的小动作。

“那家伙连帽檐快磨没了都不舍得买顶新帽子，你觉得他会一掷千金上百老汇捧角吗？” 他补充。

“哈，这倒不假。” 马库里再次沉进露台椅子里。“没想到你也会在背后酸自己的搭档。”

“当他面我也酸他，有用吗？屁用没有。” 卢西安诺掸掸条纹西装裤。这话半真半假。虽说揶揄兰斯基早已成了习惯，但他明白兰斯基要留钱给弟弟，从不真心刁难。“那个地界最近好多馆子和赌庄在往外搬迁吧？那家伙指不定闻见什么钱味才跑过去了呢。”

“爱尔兰人的生意哪有那么好做。” 马库里嗤之以鼻。“我要叫一客炒蛋拼盘吃，你呢？”

“我出门前吃了。” 兰斯基煎的培根的热香味似乎还萦绕在他近前。似乎是为了照顾本杰明的口味，兰斯基家的培根都成色稍欠，有点软。

卢西安诺推掉了马库里的牌局邀约，跟他道了别，把车向北开。不到半路，他停在公园边上，只身向哈得孙河岸边走去。他在想事。

那还是在卡波内手下的时候，卢西安诺第一次被指派出差，从芝加哥摩拳擦掌地赶到曼哈顿，谁知道爱尔兰佬给他找的麻烦比每天驶入翠贝卡区的货车还要多。过了两天，谈判僵持不说，对方还一口咬定他勾引帮里的女人，非要跟他扔小刀决斗。在地狱厨房，运气也跟下了地狱似的，他卢西安诺怎会知道下楼梯碰巧捡起的花手绢是他们帮里二把手的情妇掉的？场子都是人家的，对面二十个掠阵的对他一个算哪门子决斗？要不是有个在罗德岛度假的上级连夜跑来给解围，把卢西安诺提溜出来，他早就焉知小命何在了。

哧溜。卢西安诺打量四周，原来是松鼠从青黄的细树桠和落叶堆中逃走了。

可惜后面的事情更糟。他的回忆有些刹不住脚。被解救出来后，他当即往宾州车站赶，想着买最早的火车票离开这个鬼地方，谁知道刚走到服装区，埋伏在小道上的爱尔兰人直接把那倒霉女人血肉模糊的脑袋扔到卢西安诺必经之路上。幸好夜色深沉，对方没有准头，而卢西安诺反应得快，跑到隔条街上才听到填在那首级嘴里的火药爆炸的声响。等到震响过去，随路人一起卧倒的他打算站起来跑路，却发现两条腿都软趴趴了，索性扒在下水道口把胆汁都吐了个痛快。

又过几年，那个帮派被同区其他势力火并。但是偶然间闻到服装区特有的化纤味，卢西安诺全身还会像是抽筋去骨一样发软。没办法，他本人心里倒是天不怕地不怕，身体却要下意识地规避风险。

可以的话，他是一辈子不打算再踏上地狱厨房的街道了。

回到紧挨中央公园的公寓，兰斯基在窗下的桌前计算上一桩生意的账目，知道是卢西安诺回来，头也没抬。他们都不把工作关系的人往家里带。他们几乎不把任何人往家里带。

卢西安诺带上门，把公文包往地上一撂，手套帽子一摘，伸手就往兰斯基扣得整整齐齐的马甲和衬衫里面摸。纵然一度游遍芳丛，他自诩不是黏黏糊糊的人，现在却管不得这许多了。兰斯基的皮肤温暖干燥，使人把腐烂阴沟的味道尽抛脑后。

“你什么毛病……” 兰斯基一啧嘴，沉声道。话没说完，侧目看见卢西安诺的表情，安静了。

“不乐意你可以摸回来。”卢西安诺手不客气地捏着兰斯基的胸，把头往他肩上一埋，声音已经很低闷了，一点挑衅之意都没剩下。

兰斯基的手犹疑着挪上来捏了捏卢西安诺被帽子压塌的头发，有点湿漉漉，不知道是不是汗水。卢西安诺往他手上靠了靠，上面有点墨水的气味。他正需要这熟悉的气息和小小的纵容。

“那你等我把这页弄完。”

“没事。” 卢西安诺从兰斯基的衣服里缓缓抽手，环上他的肩膀，换了个不太碍事的姿势。“这样就行。” 其实他也不知道自己为何回答得如此简单自然。这年头，很多事情都难以界定了。

一时间房间里只有钢笔摩擦纸上沙沙的声响。斜照的光束中，灰尘优游舞动。兰斯基把数字小心地誊到本子上。倒也亏他能管这些。卢西安诺的脑袋里可没有量入为出四个字。

“是不是马库里跟你说什么坏消息了？” 兰斯基有一搭没一搭地问。

这下子卢西安诺才想起来，眼前这人不就是让自己想起十年前那堆破事的罪魁祸首么。手上不禁紧了紧。

“他说看见你去爱尔兰佬的地盘走动。”

“不行吗？” 兰斯基没否认，卢西安诺不知这是好是坏。

“就你一个人？安全吗？”

“不是工作，是私事。” 他轻描淡写。

“那也得留个小心。”

“我又不是去寻衅滋事。” 兰斯基说，“那边是有爱尔兰人势力不假，但也有——” 一转头对上卢西安诺切切的眼睛，好近。

兰斯基脸红了？

“有什么？” 卢西安诺追问。

“没什么。” 兰斯基合上本子，套好钢笔，从他怀里微微挣了挣，“你完了没有？”

“你亲我一口就算完。”

兰斯基转过来正面看着他，平静无澜的眼睛被光线映照得更浅，然后他的瞳色在咫尺之间消失了。他闭眼吻上卢西安诺，家里煮的掺榛果糖浆的咖啡味密切紧实地度过来。

卢西安诺一直觉得兰斯基的吻很深。他自己也不懂这算什么形容。至少在肢体接触时，这家伙似乎不太晓得那种浅尝辄止、挑拨撩动的逢场作戏——他的每个动作都像是为了将卢西安诺溺毙深渊而来的。

卢西安诺习惯各色廉价的吻。可他现在只有兰斯基，就不知道该怎么办。他捧住他的脸，感受到搭档坚实的双手仿佛生死悬线一样攥在自己的腰间。

……

兰斯基禁止在卧室抽烟的行为。只穿单裤、衬衫敞开的卢西安诺踱到阳台点烟，火星瞬间亮了，烧得烟草滋滋作响。大下午就结结实实干了一炮（怎么可能亲一口就算完），身上虽然惬意了，心上的担子却卸不下。

他还是不知道兰斯基一人跑去地狱厨房干什么。

经过以前种种，两人虽可称是肝胆相照，却也默契地不会彼此揭根揭底。生意是搭伙生意不假，可是一定程度上，接什么委托，他们各有自由。卢西安诺此时的心中却油然生出一些后悔来。倒不是他不信兰斯基，他只是不要他瞒着自己涉险。

推开窗户，空气有些迟滞。卢西安诺琢磨着马库里的话。

还有另一种可能。兰斯基当真在外面找人了。

这当然不管卢西安诺半点事。房子有两层呢，哪怕兰斯基要带人回来办事，随便挑一层就是了。

至于他自己跟兰斯基嘛……只是近水楼台罢了。他们谁也没说过什么，也没承诺过什么。这样彼此都轻松。卢西安诺甚至相信有朝一日自己会跳下兰斯基的床再不回头，跟当初摸上去一样潇洒。谁让他是情场上虚与委蛇的老手呢。

……

地铁咯噔咯噔地运行在黑洞洞的轨道中。虚与委蛇的老手缩在旁边高壮乘客的阴影里极力隐藏身形，生怕让自己近水楼台的对象看见。

为什么要偷偷摸摸跟着兰斯基在风和日丽的礼拜六跳上通往下城、人满为患的地铁？他真想抽自己一巴掌。这家伙故意不开车，也没带上枪，显然是要瞒着自己。这样跟过来，他倒成什么人了？他二人潜行隐蔽的本领不相上下，一个马脚露出来被发现了可怎么办？

一位太太和她的三个孩子起身准备下车，卢西安诺赶紧收腿让出空间。对方点头致意。他小心翼翼抱起手臂，将风衣里的柯尔特手枪遮好。幸好一节车厢够长，他与一脸清爽地立在另一头的兰斯基之间尚有不少距离。

跟着他的盯梢对象兼搭档在五十街出了地铁，走到四十八街时，卢西安诺有点慌了。阴僻的巷口、污浊的石子路、混着奶油甜酒味的特殊空气隐约触痛着他的神经。别再往下走了。他暗记着周围的情况，在心底念叨。

那声震响是兰斯基从四十五街拐上第九大道时爆出的。噩梦成真，卢西安诺脑子瞬间空白，本能地助跑追上兰斯基，一个鱼跃把他俩都扑在地上。

什么也没有发生。

兰斯基只愣了一秒就爬起来擒住卢西安诺的手臂。卢西安诺下意识躲闪，挣出一只手来扯住兰斯基的衣领，让他认清自己的脸。

“是你？搞什么鬼？”

“我还想问你呢，居然在这里碰上。” 卢西安诺扯谎。

听到声响，惊扰的路人议论纷纷，不过没人反应得像他俩一般夸张。不远处传来司机含混的骂声和四周的喇叭声。原来那是汽车突然回火，坏在路上了。

“你能不能让开？挡在人家店门口算怎么回事？”

卢西安诺这才收手抬头，站起来，眼前是蓝白相间的地中海风格小店，还飘出香气——自己刚才竟没察觉到。

波塞冬希腊糕点房。招牌漂亮地悬在两人头顶。卢西安诺不明就里地眨眨眼，打量打量招牌，又打量打量兰斯基。

“你一次次大费周章跑到敌人的地界来就为了这个？”

“有什么问题吗？咱们那边没有‘希腊’糕点房。”

“是不是希腊的有差别吗？”

兰斯基脸颊涨得通红，比他俩一起去看过的《浮华世界》里的玫瑰裙裾更鲜明，仿佛卢西安诺甩了他一句不得了的羞辱。

“你给我在这等着。”

“哈？”

兰斯基不等他反应，转身进去店里，踌躇了两秒，又把卢西安诺也一起拽进来。

“……你一个人站外面太可疑。”

店主是个头发染成金色的高大干练女人，有些年纪，鲜艳的口红涂得一丝不乱。紧抿的嘴角看到兰斯基就放松下来，轻快地打招呼，显然是熟人了。

“那个……我能要两个果仁千层酥打包带走吗？”

“当然。” 店主瞧见了在兰斯基身后探头探脑的卢西安诺。“你居然带人来，真稀奇啊。”

“啊，这个……” 兰斯基没想好怎么回答，卢西安诺摆出自诩万人迷的帅脸抢上前一步，“我好奇嘛，以前从没听说此地有如此美丽的夫人贩卖如此香甜的点心。”

“小伙真会说话。” 店主利落地包好甜点交给兰斯基，却冲卢西安诺伸出手，“三十美分。”

兰斯基准备好掏钱的手顿一顿。“嗯？”

“兰斯基这份不收钱了，你这份三十美分，请吧。”

“啊？凭什么？”

……

两人脚踩着松软的土木，并立河边，看着对岸的新泽西渐渐镀上云霞。卢西安诺终于轻松地喘了口气。兰斯基迫不及待打开有点浸油的棕色纸包，酥皮之间的糖浆在霞光下金闪闪的。就着旖旎的微风和红色罗宾鸟的叫声，他们吃起点心来，都吃得很慢——兰斯基的每一口都大为珍重，如蒙至宝；卢西安诺的每一口都龇牙咧嘴。

“你带水了吗？这玩意齁甜啊。”

“没有。”

“……回到家附近的熟食店，你得请我喝茶。”

“为什么？想喝自己买去啊。”

“明明就是你逼我吃这个的，说不过去吧？”

“谁逼你了？我一打开袋子你伸手就拿了一个，怪谁？”

“哈？”

兰斯基不搭腔，专心享用他的美食。吃完，他舔舔嘴唇，目光忽然有些深沉。

“其实你是偷偷跟踪我吧。”

卢西安诺沉吟了一下。继续搪塞可能更糟糕。他没回答。然而兰斯基并没有发火，声音中反而多了些耐心。

“走到糕点店那条街上，你为什么反应那么大？”

“看到你去那种地方，是个人都会吃惊的吧。”卢西安诺心虚道。

兰斯基敏锐地摇摇头。卢西安诺感到将要被他的眼眸穿透。“你那时候的动作分明是险情当前的反应。”

“说什么呢……” 未及他搪塞，兰斯基一把抓起卢西安诺的左手，翻开手心，都是握拳太紧掐出来的指印。

“提到地狱厨房你就绷着根弦，是发生过什么事情吧？” 兰斯基没放开他，而轻轻分开卢西安诺的五指与自己的扣在一起。他们的指茧温柔地相互摩挲。

“被你识破了啊。” 卢西安诺仰头嗤笑。兰斯基没笑，“讲给我听听。”

“我的故事可不适合听来佐点心哦。”

“那就听完再吃。” 兰斯基伸过手把卢西安诺啃不下去的千层酥拿来咬了一口，剩下的放回袋子里。

卢西安诺一瞬间恍然。兰斯基的存在早就像这点心的甜味一样浓郁，自己一时半会是逃脱不掉了吧。他清了清嗓子，世界当中只有兰斯基和近旁哈得孙河的流水在沉静地倾听。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 地狱厨房 (Hell’s Kitchen)：纽约曼哈顿下城一街区，早年是爱尔兰人聚居地，帮派活动一度猖獗。
> 
> 服装区 (Garment District)：曼哈顿一街区，地狱厨房南邻。多布料和成衣店。
> 
> 翠贝卡区 (Tribeca)：曼哈顿一街区。
> 
> 波塞冬希腊糕点房 (Poseidon Greek Bakery): 现实中确实存在于地狱厨房的烘焙老店。
> 
> 《浮华世界》(Becky Sharp)：1935年上映，早期彩色电影中里程碑式的作品，哪怕今天看来色调也非常艳丽。
> 
> 果仁千层酥 (baklava)：源自希腊、土耳其与中东地区的传统甜点。


End file.
